Something Like Fate
by AgentBrenna
Summary: They were the children of heroes. They grew up together either as cousins or as family friends. They separated into two groups after getting to Hogwarts and stayed that way for five years. Now in sixth year, it all changes. The romance begins to bloom. But along the way, they'll face hardships and death. Plus, there's the ever growing darkness of the outside world. Rated T.
1. Fifth Year

_Hey guys welcome to _Something Like Fate _my new story involving my OC character, Lauren Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. I hope you guys like it, read it. _

_NOTE: I want it know that I did change one age on the Next Generation Kids. Victorie Weasley is a **sixth **__year with the group. Don't worry, I have a method for my madness. _

_Also if you like things canon, I don't recommend this story._

* * *

Something Like Fate

* * *

Summary: 'Go out to Hogsmade with me' 'No' It was a vicious cycle between the two. They like to push the others buttons. Hogwarts students have grown accustomed to it. But when their sixth year rolls around, everything changes. Oh, and this isn't about James Potter and Lily Evans.

* * *

Fate has funny ways of making its prey do stupid things.

Lauren Alice Longbottom felt like fate wanted her to fail. Sure, she had the top marks in practically everything (except Herebolgy, she wasn't fond of Herebolgy) plus her friends were the absolute best and cared for her in every single way. But it's like Albus Severus Potter just won't leave her alone. She walks into the common room, there he is with his brother and his best friend. She goes to the library, there he is looking at a book on potions.

Believe it or not, it's like the entire _universe_ wanted the two together.

But of course, Lauren would have nothing like that. So she made sure to stay away from the boy who was known as another _James Potter_. According to Victorie, one of Lauren's roommates and closest friend, Albus was named after two of the bravest men that Harry Potter had met. Lauren found that very hard to believe since she thought that Albus never had any bravery because he was always messing with others.

That was until fifth year.

The year before, Garrett Ollivander, Lauren's ex best friend and a Ravenclaw, in anger, had yelled that she was worthless, a bitch, and many other cruel names. Victorie was walking with Lauren to the Great Hall when Garrick, Garrett's twin brother, ran up to them.

"Come with me," he said grabbing Lauren's wrist and Victorie's hand before dragging them outside to the Black Lake. A massive crowd was forming and they could hear people shouting. Garrick fought his way through the crowd dragging the two girls with him. They made their way through to see Albus having had seized the front of Garrett's robes. Rose Weasley, Albus's other cousin and Lauren's roommate, looked at her with a worried glance before turning back to her cousin.

"Do you think you deserve her?!" shouted Albus shaking Garrett. He pushed him away and turned to walk to James and Scorpius who were watching. Lauren watched in horror as Garrett made his way towards Albus.

Despite this totally going against her philosophy, she shouted, "Potter behind you!" Albus caught hers then he caught sight of Garrett. He then turned and punched Garrett straight in the nose. Lauren caught Victorie burying her head into Garrick's shoulder. Garrick was a Gryffindor and very loyal to everyone but even Lauren could see that he wasn't going to stay true to his brother. Lauren turned around and stomped away before she could see anymore.

On the way up to the castle, she passed her father, who was running towards the fight. He came back dragging Albus Potter and a bleeding Garrett Ollivander. Albus was literally being dragged across the floor by the back of his shirt. His arms were crossed and his legs were sprawled out in front of him with only the heel of his combat boots dragging across the tile. Lauren nearly laughed at the sight if Albus hadn't caught sight of her.

"Hey Longbottom," he called. She looked up at him. She was certainly expecting a thank you for saving his face (or some other idiotic response) but she certainly didn't expect the next words to fly out of his idiotically large mouth, "Want to go to Hogsmede with me?" Flustered and confused, she stared in shock before her answer came flying out of her mouth.

"No," she shouted as her father began pulling him up the stairs. The Head of Ravenclaw took Garrett as Albus laughed while her father pulled him up the many flights of stairs. She saw Harry that evening and she never saw him looked more amused when her father told him.

So that's how the rest of their fifth year went, Albus asking Lauren out five times a day and Lauren denying five times a day. Rose told her to just accept but Victorie told her not to fall into his little trap that he was planning.

One day during potions, the final class before their OWLs, Lauren looked up and saw Albus Potter staring at her over his shoulder with his green eyes. She never looked away. He distracted her long enough for her potion to completely mess up.

That day was the only day she got an E in potions.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. This is only the Prologue. I hope you guys review (please)_


	2. Anniversary

Hey guys! Welcome to the first official chapter of Something like Fate. This one is much longer that the previous one. I'm going to try and average out my chapter lengths so they will be long! I'll still try to make them longer though. There is a chance that this story might got up to M. I'm still kind of debating (I mean these are _teenagers _and they're Hogwarts _teenagers, _you know what that mean, Quidditch parties).

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Recap: Lauren Longbottom is a Hogwarts student who is annoyed with Albus Potter, who keeps trying to go out with her. He even got into a fight with Garrett Ollivander who was Lauren's ex best friend and called her names to make them break up the friendship. By not allowing Garrett to punch Albus, Albus starts to ask out Lauren, much to her clear annoyance.

* * *

When she was little, Lauren always dreamed that she would be proposed to with her grandmother's ring that her grandfather had given her. She dreamed that he, whoever _he _was, would pluck the ring off her right ring finger and get down on one knee and say those fateful words "Will you marry me?" to her. She dreamed of the wedding she'd have, the dress she'd wear, the people she'd have, and all those things that came with a wedding.

But Lauren Longbottom was a dreamer.

She was sitting in the hospital ward with her bum in one of the most uncomfortable chair she could ever imagine (plus the fabric was green with orange flowers). She was twirling the ring on her right ring finger. It was a simple gold band with a diamond on top. Several smaller diamonds were on the top part of the band. It was simple and she loved it.

It was her Grandma Alice's, which made her love the ring even more.

When Lauren was five (her little brother being three), the two kids went to visit their grandparents while their father was at work. Lauren (who by that time was used to talking to them without a response from her grandparents) bounced over to her Grandma with such enthusiasm that her mother smiled. Lauren loved her great-grandmother, Augusta Longbottom (who died when she was in her second year), but she had always loved talking to her grandparents.

So, as Lauren had launched into the tale of how the Longbottom family had gone to see the Macmillan family in America, her Grandma Alice reached over and dropped something in Lauren's hand. She had looked down to see the golden band resting in the palm of her hand. Her mother had run over to see what it was. Like Lauren, she was surprised to see that it wasn't Alice's usual gift of a candy wrapper (Lauren had fifty different kinds of wrappers stashed in the box under her bed). A few years later, Justin was given his grandfather's ring by Frank himself. Both the kids have worn it since it was able to fit their right ring fingers.

"Hey," said Justin walking into the ward. Lauren looked away from her Grandma Alice and towards her brother who was walking towards her with a bottled butterbeer in one hand and a glass of firewhiskey in the other. "Mom says hi," he handed the sixteen year old the firewhiskey. Lauren wasn't much of a drinker (unless it was a butterbeer), but days like today were the cause of it (even if she wasn't legal).

It was her father's birthday.

But it was also the anniversary of Frank and Alice Longbottom's torture to insanity. Today was the day where their father, Neville, disappeared from before they wake up to the end of the night shift. Today was the day that Lauren and Justin visited their grandparents (they also came every Friday that they could) and then went to the grave where their great-grandmother, Augusta, was.

This year, however, Hannah couldn't come with because of the many people who were bustling in and out of the Leaky Cauldron. Usually, she had the workers stay for a few hours while they were out. But they were short handed. Hannah had dropped them off before she hurried to get back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Lauren was brought back by Justin moving to sit on the arm of the chair. She looked down at her glass and noticed it was completely empty. She sat the glass down on the nightstand. Justin patted the older girl's shoulder and she looked up at him. She turned back to her Grandma Alice who was asleep. Her Grandpa Frank was in a bed not to far but was asleep also. Justin could sense the tears coming because he got up and pulled his sister up. Lauren buried her head into his shoulder and cried for the first time since the year before.

"Shh," said Justin holding his sister close. Lauren knew the routine. They'd come here first, Lauren would begin crying after two hours. Then they'd go to the cemetery where Justin would start crying after an hour and a half. Lauren wrapped her arms around her brother clenching his shirt like his life depended on it. Justin's arms pulled her close as her tears slipped from her hazel eyes. Justin sat on the edge of the bed allowing Lauren to bury her eyes into his shoulder.

"Is she ok?" Justin looked over to see a man with black hair and glasses. He noticed the scar on his forehead and knew immediately who he was. Justin nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "Lauren's just emotional," He let the silence hang before he added, "More today than anything," Harry Potter nodded and walked over to the empty vase. He sat the laurel flowers inside it and smiled at Justin, who was now leaning against Alice's bed.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. Justin shook his head.

"It's ok," said Justin. Lauren pulled away, her tears slowing down a little. Justin looked at her and began to wipe the tears away. "You ok?" Lauren looked at her brother's eyes and nodded her head. Justin ruffled her hair with a sad smile on his face and Harry watched the scene amused. Lauren sat next to Alice and Justin got up moving to sit back on the chair.

"Hey Dad," said a voice causing Lauren to tense. She turned her head slightly to see Albus Potter walk into the hospital ward. Justin immediately sat up in case he needed to stop something. Albus caught sight of her and froze. She almost immediately noticed that he had cut his hair short from the long tangled mess he had the year before. His glasses were replaced by contacts (she guessed) and he still had a faint tan line from them. He seemed to have grown taller. Lauren turned her head back around and pushed her reading glasses back up her nose.

Lauren didn't need glasses as much as the Potter boy did. She only needed them to see the board or sometimes to read (depending on _where _she sat and what _kind of _light she was in) but today she decided to wear them because she was almost positive that she wouldn't see any one she knew. Of course, _that _blew up on her.

Justin glared at Albus when he noticed his look. Lauren was wearing short shorts and a tank top with a thin vest over it. It showed off the tan she got when the family went down to the vacation house and her shoes gave her a bit of height. Lauren's hair was pulled up in its usual clip and she wasn't wearing makeup. Today was one of the days that Lauren was completely natural. It's also that one day every summer that was dreaded. The day Lauren Longbottom saw Albus Potter. And he had seen her how she was and Justin knew that Lauren hated it.

"Al?" questioned Harry. Albus snapped out of it and Justin sent a look his way. Even for a fourth year, the Ravenclaw was downright scary. The Gryffindor Chaser shrunk away before turning to his dad.

"Mom and Lily arrived," said Albus.

"James?" questioned Harry. Lauren looked up from her grandmother.

"No," said Albus bluntly. Lauren turned again. Despite not liking Albus a lot, she truly cared for his older brother and knew him like a brother.

"What happened to James?" questioned Lauren. Albus turned to her and glared.

"None of your business, Longbottom," said Albus. Harry slapped the boy outside the head. With a glare in both of the Longbottom's directions, Albus Severus Potter disappeared out the front door. Lauren looked confused before looking down at the band.

"Sorry about him," said Harry. He looked at the laurel flowers and then back to Lauren who looked up at him. "Those are for your great-grandmother," Without another word, Harry escaped out the door leaving both of the Longbottom kids hopelessly confused. Justin looked at Lauren and before getting up.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to the cemetery," said Justin. Lauren nodded and turned back to her Grandma who had woken up. She looked up at Lauren and smiled. Justin kissed Lauren's temple (despite the girl being the older one) and walked out. Lauren looked down at Grandma Alice and a smile crossed her features. She pushed away a stray fly away.

"Grandma Alice," said Lauren, "Have you ever felt like you could just stand in the rain and fly?" Alice reached over and touched the ring with a small smile. Lauren took it as a yes. "Well I feel like flying when it starts raining. That's why I do the best as a Chaser in rainy conditions," Lauren continued to kick her feet around off the edge of the bed. The fly away fell again and she pushed it behind her ear once again. "School's good. I'm still getting top marks in potions, thank god, though my flawless O streak was cancelled thanks to Albus Severus Potter,"

Alice let out a giggle as she turned to Frank who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to them.

"Man," muttered Lauren, "I wish I had something as good as that someday," Alice giggled again and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"How exactly was breaking your O streak my fault?" Lauren fell off the bed and Alice burst into a fit of giggles. She groaned. Albus sped over and helped her get off the tiled floor. She allowed him to help her as she stood up. "Now that was completely my fault,"

"No duh," said Lauren. She looked at her grandma who was giggling like a little teenager. Lauren leaned against the bed and held a hand to her head, which was now throbbing. "What do you want?" she snapped. Albus stared at her. Lauren was wondering what the prankster was doing.

"I came to apologize," he said. "I'm just upset that James didn't want to come to Godric's Hollow," She raised a curious eyebrow at her fellow sixth year. "We travel up to Godric's Hollow every year after stopping here to pay respects to your grandparents. Did you know our grandparents were in the same year?" Lauren shook her head, causing that pesky fly away to fall right in front of her face.

"Then both our fathers were in the same year," said Lauren pushing it away. She looked at Alice who was watching Frank with a small smile on her face. "She looks like a teenager, doesn't she?" Albus nodded as he moved to her side. He looked down and a face of confusion warped on his face. "What?" she questioned, feeling hostile again. She thought he was looking at her legs or down her tank. Albus reached down and grabbed her right hand, which she had placed on her thigh.

"I've seen this before," he said. She looked up at him confused.

"You've seen my grandmother's wedding ring before?"

"Yeah,"

"Where?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he said, "But it seems really familiar," Lauren pulled her hand away and looked at her Grandma Alice who seemed to be dozing off again. Albus stayed at her side. "So, Longbottom," he said casually. She looked up at him confused. "I have to pay some way, don't I?"

"Depends on what you're thinking," said Lauren. Albus smiled at her.

"Want to go to Hogsmede?" he asked. "You know the first time we go?"

"No," she responded.

"Dammit," he said, "But I'm getting closer,"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You let me finish the second sentence that time,"

"So,"

"It's called progress," Lauren rolled her eyes and turned to her Grandma Alice, who was now sound asleep on the hospital bed. A smile graced her fixtures and her face was facing towards the duo.

* * *

_Augusta Lauren Longbottom (née McGarrett)_

_Loving mother, grandmother, great grandmother, aunt, niece, and daughter_

_Till Death do us part_

* * *

The words rung through her head as she stood behind the bar at the night shift. Her mind was elsewhere as she absentmindedly tossed firewhiskey bottles around her like a juggler. If she ever needed a backup job, she would definitely take over the pub after her mother. Tom, who was like a second father to her mother, had passed it down to Hannah Abbott through his will.

Tom had died in a fire with a few other wizards and a squib and Hannah was there to fix it up. Lauren's grandmother, Augusta, had told Neville to go give Hannah some of her famous muffins (something both Tom _and _Hannah seemed to love) and when he did, he began to fall in love with Hannah. Augusta was pleased that the pub was going to be sat in good hands. Strangely enough, when Neville and Hannah got married, Harry Potter was Neville's best man, Ernie Macmillan was there as well, and Hermione Jean Granger (who by the time was engaged to Frederick Weasley, which by the way is a _long story_) filled in as the maid of honor.

"Lauren!" called another man asking for firewhiskey. Lauren grabbed his favorite kind (she knew because he was a regular) and walked over filling up his glass. She walked back to her thinking spot and poured herself some light firewhiskey. She began drinking it as there was laughter. Albus Severus Potter walked in with his arms around a blonde girl, who Lauren recognized as Jane Bonnet, a Muggleborn from the school. Albus leaned over and kissed Jane.

Even from a distance, she could tell that Albus was hammered.

The duo made their way over to the booths and collapsed on one as Justin walked over to grab a butterbeer. Justin looked over and then back at Lauren, who looked concerned staring at the booth they disappeared at. "I'll make sure they don't ruin your favorite booth," Lauren smiled at her brother who drained the butterbeer bottle walking over.

"Albus!" said Ginny walking in. Lauren turned to her as she ran over. "Is Albus Potter here?" Lauren pointed a slender finger to Justin who had pulled the duo apart. Albus made a move to undo his shirt when Justin hit Albus with the beer bottle. It had been charmed not to break but Albus still passed out.

"Justin just stopped him from shagging poor Jane," said Lauren. Ginny smiled at Lauren before running to Albus and pulling him up. Jane was sent home by another wizard who came in after her. Ginny propped Albus up on the barstool as Lauren began making a concoction to dull the headache that was going to come. Ginny waved her wand and Albus sat up. He first caught sight of Lauren and looked around then back at Lauren.

"Where am I, Las?" he questioned Lauren. An eyebrow shot up as she popped a bottle of wine.

"Leaky Cauldron," she answered pouring a few drops of wine into the glass. Ginny glared at her son who was watching Lauren grab both kinds of firewhiskey. Lauren plucked the top off before pouring both concoctions into the glass. Lauren then reached over and filled another's glass. She poured some butterbeer in there before picking up the glass. The liquid was now a rich color of amber. She leaned over the counter. "Do you have a headache from your hangover?"

"Yeah," said Albus. Lauren grabbed a big spoon and filled the spoon with the liquid. She gave him the glass then swallowed the liquid in the spoon. Her small headache vanished and she grabbed the remaining butterbeer and swallowed it. Albus drank the liquid and turned to see his mother standing behind him. He froze.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" shouted Ginny. Lauren moved around to grab a wine glass. "Why are you here and not in Godric's Hollow? Do you realize how worried your father was?! I was only barely able to calm him down when I got the owl from George that you were here!" Lauren sat the glass on the counter. "I'll have a scotch, Lauren," said Ginny as Lauren reached for the wine. Lauren nodded and handed her brother (who was coming for the wine) the wine. She then disappeared into the back and Justin walked away. Ginny dropped her voice, "You didn't come here for her, did you? You know that you're not supposed to do that,"

"Why?!" shouted Albus. "Am I not supposed to have a life, Mum?!" Albus flinched and sat back down as there was a crash in the back. His green eyes shot up to the back door.

"Yes, you are," said Ginny, "But not today of all days! It's your father's birthday! We're going to Godric's Hollow since to visit your grandparents like we do every year!" Albus's expression turned stone cold as he glared at the door ahead of him. "What?"

"Well," said Albus, "Why do I have to go? Why can't I stay home with James?! Is it because he's of age and I'm not?!"

"No!" said Ginny as Lauren came back with the muggle scotch. Ginny saw the bottle and leaned over the counter. "Do you have anything stronger?" Lauren disappeared back into the back after a small nod of her head. Ginny turned to her son who was looking at her furiously. "It is not because of that!"

"Then why is it?!" shouted Albus. Lauren returned right as that happened. She held up the bottle.

"Strongest we've got," said Lauren. Ginny looked at it and nodded. Lauren opened the bottle and grabbed a square glass instead of the wine glass. She poured the amber liquid almost full then handed it to Ginny. The redheaded witch smiled at her as she drank down the liquid. Albus looked at Lauren and she handed him the bottle. Harry Potter walked in with Lily by his side. Both of the current Potters were finished by the time Lauren noticed Harry. They started yelling at each other. Harry and Lily got the two spots on the edge of the bar.

"Lauren!" said Lily. The brunette witch looked at the duo before grabbing a butterbeer for the both of them. She walked over and handed the two bottles to the two. Harry asked for a glass and Lauren gave him a square glass.

"What did Ginny have?" he asked after a sip.

"Scotch," said Lauren, "Kept asking for the strongest but I gave them both the weakest we've got before splitting it between the two," She looked at him. "They didn't know that I heard their argument from the store room. That scotch allows them to get all their anger out before they leave," Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Dad charmed it for emergencies. If you're angry when you come in, you are told to ask for a glass of scotch," explained the witch, "Then when you leave, the scotch allows you to forget your ager. When your wife and son walk out, they won't remember their argument,"

"Thanks," said Harry, breathing in relief.

"However," said Lauren, "There might be some advances for the night," Harry's eyes widened. "So lock Albus up," Harry nodded while Lily looked confused. Justin walked over to the counter.

"Hey do we have anymore scotch?" asked Justin, "That couple over there in arguing and its bugging the heck out of me," Lauren nodded and Justin disappeared into the back. Lauren looked over to Lily and saw her cheeks flushed a vermillion red. Lauren laughed as Harry looked over.

"Lily?" asked Harry. Another man strolled in and Lauren smiled at Teddy Lupin, an Auror who was a regular at the bar.

"Hi Teddy!" said Lauren moving to grab the firewhiskey. "Usual?" Teddy saw Lily, who was flushed red still, and shook his head. Lauren raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. She began making the rounds to refilling them as Harry finished his butterbeer. "Teddy, are you going back with the Potters?"

"Yeah,"

"Make sure Albus is locked up and won't get out. I'm scared for the girl he crosses," Teddy nodded and grabbed Albus's arm. They apparated and Harry grabbed Lily, who was finishing the butterbeer. Harry grabbed Ginny and they disappeared with a pop. Justin walked over with two glasses of scotch and walked over to the table.

About an hour later, the door opened and in walked Neville Longbottom. Both of the kids were cleaning up the bar and their mother was still sleeping upstairs in their room. Lauren looked at her father and gave him a small smile. "Happy Birthday, Dad," Neville looked up and smiled.

"Thanks kids," said Neville. He opened his arms and Justin smirked. Lauren ran over and hugged her father. Justin walked over and joined into the group hug.

"Neville!" Hannah Longbottom ran down hugging her bathrobe tightly around her body. Her blonde hair was messed up and the bags under her eyes told the family that she was up all night worrying about the fights that had happened plus her husband. Neville looked at his wife as he pulled away from the kids.

"Hannah," said Neville. Hannah sighed and ran over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him as she leaned into him. His arms laced around his waist. He buried his head into her shoulder and she sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"You need to stop doing this Neville," said Hannah. Neville sighed.

"I know," said Neville, "I went to the house, where it happened," Hannah turned her head and kissed her husband on the lips. Justin gagged and Lauren snorted.

"They forgot we are here," deadpanned Lauren. Justin laughed. The parents turned towards their kids and Neville smirked. Neville ran over and swept his daughter into his arms. Lauren laughed as she held onto him. Justin jumped on his dad sending the three to the ground. Lauren started laughing even though she was pinned under her father and her brother. Hannah walked over and pulled Justin up.

"We should finish up," said Lauren as Neville got up. Neville waved his wand and the cleaning supplies danced to life. Neville grabbed Hannah's hands and they began dancing. Lauren laughed, still feeling the alcohol from earlier today. Justin grabbed his sister's hands and the two began to spin in circles on the wooden floor. Lauren laughed as Justin grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground. Neville and Hannah stopped and watched their children. Hannah laughed.

"We did good with them two," said Neville.

"Lauren had a bit of firewhiskey today," informed Hannah. Neville laughed and scooped Hannah up bridal style and headed upstairs to leave their dancing kids alone. Lauren laughed before she noticed their parents were gone.

"Hey," said Lauren, "Where'd they go?" The cleaning supplies stopped their cleaning and fell to the floor with a _thump._

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review! Please?


	3. Victorie's Party

Hey guys. It took me _forever_ to figure out how exactly I wanted to start this! But finally, I decided to do with something simple ... Love Potion.

Recap: Lauren has always tolerated Albus. But after he has a fight in fifth year where she saves him from getting punched in the face, Albus starts asking her out. Then on the anniversary of her grandparents torture _and _her father's birthday, she runs into Albus. They have a short talk before they both leave. Later that night, Albus comes to the pub and Ginny follows. Soon Harry and Lily come and take the fighting duo away. Neville returns home soon after the night shift.

* * *

The Love Potion was a complicated piece of ... Lauren better not finish that sentence. She was watching the pink liquid bubble in her cauldron. Smoke lifted from the black cauldron and weaved into a heart in the air. She couldn't understand why they were supposed to brew this_ bloody potion _for their summer homework. Well, actually, they were given the option to brew it and Lauren was bored.

Lauren never liked Sundays at the bar especially since it was her day off. Sure, her parents and brother were working but they believed she worked too much and forced her not to work wither they were busy or not. Plus, Sundays were when people get hammered the most and decide to rent a room and have a little fun. So Lauren would plug her headphones in and listen to the songs by Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck, both of which were new singers in her father's teen years, and do something to take her mind off the screeches of their guests.

This Sunday it was potions. So far today, she had brewed twenty flasks of dreamless draught, five flasks of the forgetfulness potion, twenty flasks (she brewed it twice) of draught of peace, and about seven flasks of the wit-sharpening potion. So as she brewed the potion (she had brewed the amortentia version and planned to vanish it as soon as she collected a sample for Professor Nicholas), she could've sworn she smelt something vaguely familiar.

She leaned towards the cauldron and three things stood out. The faint scent of a freshly polished broomstick (she suddenly remembered that she needed to make sure her Firebolt was working ok), the smell of butterbeer mixed with firewhiskey, and an outdoorsy smell that she could not place. She leaned back and felt something behind her. Something pulled an earphone from her ear.

"You forgot that Victorie's birthday party is today," she looked up and glared at Albus who was towering over her. She completely forgot that her back was resting on his legs and she was sitting on his feet.

"I remembered!" cried Lauren. "Isn't the party at like seven?"

"It's at five," he corrected her. She looked at the clock and saw it was four thirty. She cursed and got up not noticing that her legs were asleep. She stumbled backwards into Albus's arms grunting. "How long have you been sitting on the floor?"

"About twelve hours," she said. Her legs regained feeling so she pushed herself from Albus's arms and stood up. "But I did get up every once in a while,"

"Ok," he said. She moved into her closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tee. She looked at Albus as he stared at the cauldron. She rolled her eyes and headed into the next room. She came back and grabbed her brown boots that laced up the front. She slipped them on and noticed Albus was staring at the cauldron, which had been moved up to her desk and the fire had been turned off.

"What's wrong?" she asked lacing them up. He snapped out of a trance and looked at her. She tied a bow with her laces and then moved onto the other leg.

"What do you smell?" she looked up in shock and looked towards Albus. "When you smelt the potion, what did you smell, Las?" She looked at him with an eyebrow quirked up. Albus fidgeted under her gaze and she began to wonder why. Actually, Albus was studying her trying to find a reaction.

"Freshly polished broomstick," she stated after a long, pregnant pause, "Mixture of butterbeer and firewhiskey, and somewhere outdoors," Albus nodded and she turned back to her boots. Lauren quickly curled her tangled locks and slipping them into a clip before turning to Albus who was staring at the mother-of-pearl sheen of the potion. The smoke which had a light pink tint continued to lift up from the potion. Lauren ran over and used her wand to spin the potion counter clock wise. Seconds later, she collects a sample and left the cauldron there. She scrambled over to the dresser and began searching for her makeup. "What do you smell?"

"What?" asked Albus being taken out of another trance.

"What do you smell in the potion?" asked Lauren.

"Oh," said Albus, "Strawberry, the smell of a new broomstick, and my mother's cooking," Lauren nodded her head as she found the makeup bag. Albus took it from her. "Victorie gave me direct orders _not _to allow you to put make up on," Lauren looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey birthday girl's orders and you never want to mess with a birthday girl, especially Tori," Lauren sighed and Albus sat the makeup bag down. She turned to leave. "Hey,"

"What?" she asked, "We're late already!" Albus took Alice's wedding ring from her dresser and walked over to her. He reached down and grabbed her right hand. He lifted her smaller hand up to his shoulder level and Lauren straightened her fingers out to allow the ring to slip on more easily. He slipped the ring on the appropriate finger and she looked at it. "Thanks," she said, "I forgot about it," She smiled and headed out the door. Albus smirked and followed after her. They headed downstairs and outside. Albus grabbed her hand and they disappeared with a pop.

They reappeared in the garden of the Burrow. Lauren was in the middle of a stride when he had grabbed her so she stumbled (Albus caught her) and was able to straighten back up. There was a tent in the middle of the yard and there was music going on inside. Even in nearly broad daylight, Lauren could see the lights changing colors inside the tent window. Lauren smiled as they neared the tent. Albus pulled back the flap and Lauren headed inside followed by Albus.

Many tables littered the ground and there was no one sitting. Most of the people at the party were on the dance floor and James was with Dominique at the punch bar. Lauren could see that Victorie was dancing with Scorpius Malfoy in the middle of the floor. Rose was dancing with some random Hufflepuff but Garrick Ollivander couldn't be found. She turned to Albus and caught him looking at her.

"Where's Garrick?" she questioned.

"His mom is ill," said Albus, "He came by for a bit to say happy birthday to Tori and then left to get back to her," Victorie spotted Lauren and ran over to grab the girl. Lauren followed Victorie's commands and dragged her outside. Rose soon found her way out of the tent and smiled at Lauren. She hugged Lauren and smiled.

"Thanks for talking your parents into providing firewhiskey," said Rose, giggling all of a sudden, "I might be able to shag a boy-"

"No you won't," countered Victorie, "Uncle Fred would get so mad but giggly Rose is not why we're out here," She turned to Lauren then back to Rose, "But I'll take fun, out-going, giggle Rosie over cold, stern, do-your-homework, Rose," She returned to her best friend, "Can you please take down your hair? You do this every year and every day,"

"No," said Lauren. She usually didn't mess with Victorie when Victorie wanted something but the clip in her hair was like a security blanket. She always wore her hair up and never wore her curly brown locks down. To her it just felt weird to have the hair on the back of her neck. Plus the clip was once her Grandma Alice's so it made it more special to her. "Please no,"

"I will use my birthday girl powers," said Victorie, "And don't you dare make me get Albus out here and start asking you out again," Lauren looked at her and sighed.

"Please don't," begged Lauren. Victorie shook her head, causing the girl's silvery blonde locks to fly around her shoulders. Victorie walked around Lauren and gently pulled the clip from her friend's curly locks. She messed with Lauren's hair before Jamie Weasley outside from the tent. The artist smiled at the girls and then at Lauren.

"I haven't seen that style in forever," said Jamie tangling her fingers with a strand of curly locks. She noticed the clip and took it. "Do you mind if I put this in my hair to keep it safe?"

"That's fine," said Lauren feeling insecure again. She felt her hair and then Jamie put her hair up in Lauren's classic hairstyle. Jamie looked at the girls and they ventured inside the tent. Jamie messed with Lauren's curly brown hair and smiled in satisfaction.

"You look beautiful," said Jamie, "Come on, now, let's go back inside," Jamie walked in the tent and Lauren hesitated before walking inside. The lights were flashing and Victorie looked up and smiled. The insecure girl headed over to the punch bowl where James was now by himself. James noticed her and smiled.

"Would you look at that?" said James, "Lauren Alice, with her hair down,"

"Don't get used to it," said Lauren, "I don't approve of this," James laughed and pushed a strand behind her ear. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "You look a bit different," Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes at James. She filled herself a glass of the punch (laced with firewhiskey) and took a sip. "Really, you should leave your hair down more often,"

"I don't want too," groaned Lauren. She felt very insecure with her hair down. James laughed as he raised the butterbeer bottle to his lips. Lauren looked onto the dance floor, noticing that Victorie was dancing with Scorpius and Dominique was dancing with a Ravenclaw who Lauren knew to be a guy named Charlie King. James looked at Lauren and grabbed her hand. "What?" He tugged her outside and they walked to the nearby lake.

"I couldn't stay in the tent another second," said James. Lauren laughed as they walked out and sat on the shore. He looked around at the rocky shore and collected flat rocks. Lauren stretched her feet out as James got up and began to skip rocks. She took the final chug of her drink and watched him take off his shoes and roll up his jeans to his knees. He waded out into the water and stood there. He began skipping rocks again. "So what were you doing today before Albus dragged you away?"

"Potions," said Lauren, "Today's Sunday, my day off so I had to stay up in my room and do something that made me get my mind of things so I wouldn't go downstairs and try to talk my parents into letting me work and so I didn't have to listen to people in the inn downstairs having fun," He turned towards her.

"Fun, as in-"

"Yes," said Lauren, "Essentially, not fun," James laughed and continued skipping rocks. "So what do you smell when you smell Amortentia? I know you have, they show it off in the students sixth year," James skipped another rock and it skipped along the water about seven times before it sunk causing a small ripple to rush out into the calm surface of the lake.

"The ocean breeze," he started, "The smell of a new Quaffle and lasagna. More specifically my mother's lasagna," Lauren laughed.

"I remember," said Lauren. She looked around. "I remember that Justin and I used to spend the school year here," James laughed. "You were the only one that didn't drive me nuts," James nearly fell into the water laughing.

"Albus isn't that bad now," said James, "I favor the new version. He used to be so timid, shy, and secluded." James looked back at her, "It seems you two have switched personalities,"

"Oh please," said Lauren.

"You have!" argued James. "Back when we were little, you, Gage, Dom, and I were all best friends. So close that we always wanted to stay over at someone's house. Just to be able to see the other every day," Lauren laughed. "Remember when you hit Uncle George with his own fire cracker,"

"That was accidental!" protested Lauren. James laughed and looked back onto the quiet lake. He jumped and landed on the top of the water. His bare feet were on the water. He was _standing_ on water. "Wow," James laughed.

"I like being seventeen," he said. Lauren laughed and looked at him.

"Why was Albus sent to get me instead of you? You can apparate without the trace but Albus apparated with the trace," said Lauren.

"Actually," said James, "Victorie told me but when Dom came, she instead told Albus to go. He's also a bit of a rebel so that doesn't help,"

"You are too," countered Lauren.

"So is Lily," said James. He laughed. "None the Potter kids turned out ok, did they?" Lauren laughed as James walked across the water until his feet hit the rocky shore. He walked over and sat next to Lauren.

"It's like nothing has changed since we were children," said Lauren.

"But everything has," said James as he unrolled his jeans and slipped his trainers and socks on. The duo sat in silence as the moon shined down on the lake leaving the full moon on the surface of the lake.

"Least we're not on the brink of war,"

"Yeah," muttered the other. "Least that isn't happening," James looked over at Lauren as she looked down at him. He sat up and leaned towards her. She could feel him closing in on her as her hand found its way to the collar of his shirt and clenched the fabric in hand. A hand found the nape of her neck sending a strange kind of warmth through the spot where he touched. He inched towards her. Lauren looked at him and saw his eyes had closed. She immediately let her eyelids flutter shut. She rotated her body a bit as she felt his nose on her cheek.

_This shouldn't be happening, _she thought as she barely felt his lips brush hers.

"James!" shouted a voice. The two sobered up and jumped apart. They turned right as Scorpius and Albus cut through the tree line. The two became aware of Lauren there and Scorpius looked at Albus.

"We've – uhh – got to –" he trailed off but James got the message. He got up and pulled Lauren to her feet.

"You should go back to the party," said James. Lauren nodded and headed back towards the tent. She slipped inside the tent and saw Dominique was snogging Charlie King at a table in the corner. Victorie was dancing with her little brother, Louis Weasley.

"Hey Lauren," drawled a voice. She turned and saw Teddy Lupin standing near her. His usually teal hair was easily alternating with the flashing lights. "Where have you been?"

"Down by the lake with James," said Lauren. Teddy's eyes glided towards the crowd and Lauren turned to see a blushing Lily dancing with Justin Longbottom. They were holding hands and laughing as they randomly jumped on their toes to the music. As Magic Love by the Blue Goblins blared through the speakers, Teddy held a hand out to Lauren.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Lauren shrugged and Teddy pulled her onto the dance floor. Lauren laughed as he twirled her. He pulled her towards him and then back out before spinning her again. Victorie, who was mocking a dance with Louis, smiled as she noticed the new transformed Lauren.

_She really should wear her hair down more often, _mused Victorie in her mind. She and Louis spun around in a circle and Victorie laughed.

* * *

Dominique deserved this.

She deserved to be out and about, snogging the second most handsome guy at Hogwarts. She won't tell you _who _the hottest Hogwarts is because that will just give away her crush. She tried to stay focused on the boy who was trying to pleasure her with his kiss. The kiss that moved his lips with hers and that had an established rhythm as his fingers pressed against her hip bones while he held her in place.

Dominique Apolline Weasley _deserved _this.

But at the same time, she knew that she didn't. She didn't deserve the second hottest guy. She didn't deserve this kiss. She didn't deserve this life. No, she's not suicidal. She just didn't think she should be living the life that she was living. She never felt invincible. She was always lonely. Even if she was near someone, she always felt lonely, like their eyes were drifting over her.

That was until she was with him.

He made her feel invincible like she could make all her dreams come true with a snap of her fingers.

He made her feel wanted like she could have anyone she wanted and any time she wanted them.

But still, she couldn't have him.

He had disappeared to his favorite spot, probably to have a smoke up in a tree or something.

Dominique Apolline (god she hated her name) Weasley could never have him.

Because she didn't deserve him.

* * *

Rose began dancing with Louis as Lauren and Victorie disappeared off the dance floor, probably to get another drink or talk about her hair. Louis twirled Rose and brought her back into his arms before she spun him around herself. Harry and Hermione, who were chaperoning, watched the duo and Harry nudged Hermione causing the woman to laugh at her daughter and nephew's antics.

"Brings back memories," said Harry. Hermione laughed and nodded. Louis looked over Rose's shoulder and saw Isla walking in. She looked around before Lily ran up to her. Louis noticed that Isla wore a jean skirt over a pair of purple leggings. Her leggings matched her shirt and her blonde hair fell in ringlets with the tips of her hair colored lavender purple.

"You came!" said Lily hugging the girl. Isla smiled and hugged her back. Lily linked arms with her before dragging her into the crowd. Draco Malfoy walked in and over to the duo of Harry and Hermione. Draco started whispering to them before walking back out. Rose looked up at Louis and he noticed her before turning to her. Nearby, Hugo, son of Ronald and Lavender Weasley, had picked up Molly and spun in circles causing the girl to scream and hold onto him for dear life.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose. Louis looked at his cousin as a slower song came on. They kept on dancing as Louis looked at her matching set of blue eyes (both got the eyes from their fathers). Her curly red hair was pulled back and a few freckles dotted her cheeks. One of her hands were in his and her other arm was looped under his arm with her hand resting on the back of his shoulder.

"Nothing," he lied. She raised a curious eyebrow and Louis scoffed. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Rosie," he said.

"You know that I hate Rosie,"

"Would you like Ross?" questioned Louis. Rose rolled her eyes as she leaned against his shoulder facing her eyes away from Louis. She felt Louis's head become a weight on her other shoulder. Her blue eyes landed on Teddy who was sitting holding a glass of firewhiskey, straight firewhiskey. Lauren was perched on the chair next to him with her hair secured in a clip again with two strands floating down on either side of her face. Victorie was back on the dance floor dancing with a Hufflepuff that Rose couldn't place.

"I hate my life," muttered Rose. Louis lifted his head and she turned to look at him. "What?"

"You can't hate your life," he said, "We'll miss you, Rose," A small smile graced her features as a faster song came on. Immediately, both of their moods changed and they began dancing faster again. Across the dance floor, Lauren saw them and smiled before turning towards Teddy who had come back from the buffet with three steaks.

"You ok?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah," he said, "Full moon. I get twitchy on days like these," Lauren nodded as Teddy Lupin began demolishing the steaks. Lauren laughed and he looked at her. "I guess this isn't very appetizing,"

"You're good," said Lauren scanning the tent for James, Albus, or Scorpius. "I've got to go," she said getting up. Teddy nodded as his companion stood up. She walked over and kissed his cheek feeling some stubble under her lips. "You need to shave,"

"It's the full moon," he countered. Lauren walked over to Harry and asked if he could take her home. He nodded and took her outside. They were far away when the both of them heard a howl. Harry hurried to grab her hand and she appeared in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter," said Lauren before heading into the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah looked at her as she walked in and smiled at her daughter. "I think that Justin's staying for a while,"

"Alright," said Hannah, "Can you take half the tables?" Lauren nodded and she was thrown a black apron. Lauren quickly let her hair down then redid it before wrapping the black fabric around her waist. She walked over to the bar and grabbed a spare butterbeer. She threw her hair back and allowed the liquid to rush down her throat. She walked over to the tables and began taking orders again.

She arrived in her room later at two in the morning to find her cat, Moody, lounging on her bed. She let her brunette hair fall down her face and sat the clip on the dresser. She slipped the ring off and with a wave of her wand, the Amortentia potion disappeared. She joined the wand with the ring and the clip.

She unbuttoned her jeans before slipping them off her waist and grabbing her pair of sweats. She slipped them on and jumped into bed. She curled up into the comforter and Moody curled at her waist. Her eyelids closed over her hazel eyes and she easily slipped into unconsciousness.

When the sun first peaked over the horizon, the window slid open and a black haired head peered inside. Noticing she was asleep, he slid all the way in and quietly let his feet hit the wood. He walked over to the bed and removed a piece of hair from the girl's face showing Lauren's face up at him.

He smiled and the smile reached his bright green eyes. Moody moved and poked his head out from the cover. He shuffled closer to the boy who leaned down and petted his head. The boy looked at Lauren and smiled slightly. "Good, she's safe, I've got to go," He petted Moody one last time before escaping out the window. He allowed himself to stick to the building before closing the window, quietly.

He dislodged himself from the building and landed firmly on the ground. A light haired dog came out from behind the trash and swiftly transformed into a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He wore a red tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked at the black haired boy with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" questioned the black haired boy, "I was just making sure she got home safe last night,"

"You know she didn't get attacked," said the blonde.

"We weren't there the entire time, Scorpius," said the black haired boy.

"I know, Albus," said Scorpius at his partner. The best friends glared at each other before Scorpius sighed. "I understand though, how long have you been doing this?"

"Every time she's been over during the full moon," he said, "And then some,"

"Alright," said Scorpius, "We better get home before your father starts worrying. Let's go to –"

"I know," said Albus grabbing his best friend's forearm and they disappeared with a _pop._

* * *

Does anyone know what's going on? If so review, please?

Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Any way there is a _method _to my _madness. _

Shockingly_._


	4. An Unexpected Love

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of writer's block and I was focusing on school and tests. So yeah I've had a lot on my mind lately and I am _so _sorry about that. I absolutely _hate _writer's block. It sucks. So yeah, I hope you like this chapter.

Also there is one bad word and drinking and the mentions of sexual activities. You have been _**warned**_.

So yeah ... ENJOY!

* * *

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Albus looked over to find Lauren sitting at a booth looking over a book. She was glancing up at him from over the reading glasses she wore. Her hair, for once, was cascaded down her back and shoulders and her legs were crossed under the table. If Albus wasn't so hyper aware of her, he wouldn't have noticed the teasing smile of her lips.

"Depends," he said. "What are you doing here?" She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a seductive way he knew she had never known (because once again, he has always been hyper aware of her).

"I asked first," He rolled his eyes and sat in the booth seat opposite of her. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're not stalking me on that bloody map of yours are you?"

"How do you know about the map?"

"I helped James take it," she said obviously.

"Oh yeah," said Albus. "And no, I am not, because that is an invasion of privacy, Longbottom,"

"Are we going to last name basis?" she joked. "And since have you had the policy of invasion of privacy."

"We always have been,"

"Not always,"

"Oh yeah but that's back when we lived in the same house,"

"Which is about, what ten years ago?"

"You know how long it's been Longbottom,"

"Do I?"

"You do," Lauren laughed and looked away towards the door like she was waiting for someone. "So why are you in this old run down muggle diner and not in the bar working on potions, again?" Lauren looked away from the rustic diner and raised a teasing eyebrow. The muggle diner was absently quiet and the only people around were the couple making out in the corner booth on the other side of the store, the cook who was sleeping, and the waitress texting on her phone while chewing her gum obnoxiously.

"Because it's Sunday," said Lauren. She sighed loudly and he smirked. "And people just _love _to do things on Sundays," Albus rolled his eyes as the waitress saw Albus with Lauren and walked over.

"Lauren," she said. "You didn't tell me that you had a guest," Lauren looked away from Albus, her friend/enemy that seemed to change on each occasion she saw him, and towards the waitress with a smile.

"I didn't either,"

"What would you two like to drink?"

"A coke," said Albus automatically. Lauren glanced at him and he took the book from under her arm. He closed the book so he could read the back of it. Lauren sighed.

"He'll have a Pepsi," the waitress nodded and wrote it down. When Albus didn't protest about his change of a drink order, she continued with an, "I'll just have the usual,"

"Those will be right out," she turned and walked away, but not before giving Albus a glance over. Lauren scoffed causing Albus to look up.

"What?" he questioned. "And why are you reading these books? It's about some girl who falls in love with two mythical creatures. Trust me. The characterization isn't even right,"

"I know its not," said Lauren snatching the book back. She began shoving into the small bag she had with her while Albus watched her. "And even when we're in a Muggle diner, you still seem to attract the girls,"

"You jealous, Longbottom," Lauren scoffed yet again causing Albus to smile.

"Of course not," said Lauren. "I just find it very annoying and very dangerous for when we talk about _magic," _She had hissed the last word in a dangerous hiss. Albus laughed, because she can't do threatening, as the waitress came over and gave them their drinks with straws. Lauren leaned forward and took a sip. She swallowed it and grabbed his drink.

"Lauren," she switched the drinks and took a sip of the one in her hand. Albus looked at her confusingly before taking a drink of his from the straw. The waitress smiled at Albus before walking away. Lauren coughed a word under her breath and pushed the drink aside. "Is it the wrong drink?" Lauren nodded before pulling her bag onto the table. She looked around and pulled out a bottle of butterbeer.

"Yes," she said, "It was the wrong drink, again,"

"She does it often?"

"Yeah," The two sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped on their two separate drinks. After they finished, Lauren got up and went to pay for their drinks. She waved bye to Albus and then the waitress before leaving the small diner. She walked to the nearby park which was empty and sat on a swing. She began pushing herself up on the swing and allowed her feet to suspend a few inches above the ground.

Lauren sat there for a long time before she realized how little Muggles had to do. As a witch, she could fly on her broom, practice potions and spells, walk around the many streets, and flip through her magical books. What could Muggles do? Listen to music, play with friends, and do school work. She can do that easily and then some. She could make her quill write the words for her or make a paper airplane zoom across the room.

Lauren heard footsteps and she turned to see Albus walking over. He sat on the swing next to her and began kicking the swing back. She watched him as her feet continued to push herself up higher and high. She liked flying and swinging. But they weren't her-

"I'm not stalking you," he told her. "I just walked here, didn't know what I was doing or where I was going,"

"Neither did I," she replied. He smiled as his legs straightened out and he went forward once again. They swung in silence again as she looked ahead. Their silence began to grow comfortable until she heard skidding. She looked over to see Albus had stopped and was looking off into the distance. She put her feet on the ground as she went forward. She skidded to a stop and looked at him.

"Does this place seem ... familiar to you?" he asked. She looked at him and then around the playground which was deserted except for them. She could imagine people running around and playing on the slides, running with their friends, and swinging on the monkey bars. Still, there was a little sense of familiarity in the little park.

"A little bit," Lauren said folding her hands together on her lap. She looked at the nearby willow tree that stood near a small pond. She got up and walked over to under the willow tree. She sat at the water's edge and sat down. Albus soon joined her side and she looked ahead. A leaf floated down to them and landed on Lauren's hand. The leaf split in two and began to slightly beat the edges of it like it had wings.

"Are you doing that?" questioned Albus as one landed on his finger.

"I don't know," said Lauren. The two leaf birds floated up and flew across the lake. Lauren suddenly became very aware that one of Albus's arms was behind her and that he was resting on it. She looked at him and sighed. "Do I seem ... different?"

"A little bit," he said looking back at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said. She wrapped her arms around her and forced herself to gain control. She quickly noticed that the sun was beginning to set and finally noticed a significant piece of Albus was missing.

"Something's wrong," Albus pressed. Lauren looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't exactly helping her inner fight.

"Nothing's wrong. Where's Scorpius anyways? You're usually with him,"

"He's at some 'Hey we're going back to school soon party', I think it's at a pub," said Albus. "How about Rose,"

"Same, though I don't think it's at a pub,"

"Do you think they're at the same one?"

"Probably not,"

"I hope they're not,"

"They aren't," reassured Lauren. "Even if they are, they probably won't see each other. They hate each other remember?"

"Nah, they'll just burn the place down. That's what happens when they fight anyways. Someone will always get burnt. Usually it's each other,"

* * *

She pulled him into an intoxicated, passionate kiss. He pulled her towards him and tugged on her hair which caused her to moan. He pulled away laughing and she tugged him towards the nearest bathroom causing him to laugh as he followed her through the door. Her heels clicked upon the tile and she pulled him towards one of the empty stalls forcefully, not that he really cared. The door slammed shut and she was pressed up against it as he locked it.

He began kissing her neck as they both worked to get both of their jackets off. Her breath came in short puffs as his fingers tugged up the purple fabric of her shirt. It was halfway off her body when there was laughter. They stopped to see if the people were going to leave or stay for a bit. There was the slam of a stall door and the sound of fabric falling on the floor. Her smile morphed onto her face when he turned back to her.

"I don't care," she said. He smirked and his twisted laughter escaped from his mouth. He tugged off the rest of her shirt and pulled her into a passionate kiss as his hand let go of the fabric of the shirt and it dropped to the floor. Her hands tugged at the red shirt with the golden snitch on it. They separated only far enough for his shirt to be tugged over his head and discarded onto the tiled floor.

"Damn," he whispered into the next kiss as she dug her hands into the back pockets of his black jeans. He kissed her again and worked on her belt buckle which was soon unclipped easily. He slipped the button of the clasp and then unzipped the zipper. The fabric easily slipped down her legs exposing the black lace underwear as she stepped out of them. She worked on his jeans as she began to tenderly kiss his neck. He ran a hand through her hair while the other slowly crawled its way up her back to her bra.

"Calm down," she whispered to him. "He won't hear about it,"

"I not concerned about your father," he said. She pulled away from him and gave him a confused expression with those warm blue eyes of hers, a complete contrast to his cold gray ones he got from his father.

"Then who?"

"Wait till my father hears about this," he whispered getting closer to her. She looked up at him and smiled a twisted smile. "Then I will live up to my threats, I will kill you," She laughed as he pulled her into another passionate kiss as he unclasped her bra.

* * *

Dominique sat at a bar stool of the same pub drinking a glass of firewhiskey. She was glad she wasn't at the Leaky Cauldron. For one the small pub didn't have the upbeat music or the dance floor. Plus, she and Rose _totally _tricked this bartender into giving Rose some drinks even though she wasn't going to turn seventeen until November. Dominique looked at the glass filled with the amber liquid and sighed.

"Hey Weasley," she turned to him and smiled at James Potter the II who was leaning against the bar in a very seductive manor. He was wearing the leather jacket that she had given him for his past birthday and the jeans that always got him a girl. "Have you seen Scorpius?"

"No," said Dom. "Speaking of which, have you seen Rose? She came here with me but I haven't seen her since that guy ... uhh ... Lorcan! Yeah, Lorcan took her away,"

"Lorcan Scamander?"

"I think," said Dom, "I get him and Lysander mixed up," James shrugged and looked around.

"There they are the twins but Rose isn't with them," The bartender filled up her glass with firewhiskey and gave her chest area a lingering gaze before James's glare made him walk away. Dominique smirked and went to drown the glass again.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Over-protective,"

"I am not over protective," he said turning his body so his back rested against the wooden bar. "I'm just very ... cautious ... of who looks at my baby cousin,"

"I'm not a baby, for one," she said, "And I'm not your cousin," She took a long drink of the firewhiskey and summoned the bartender back over. He gave her another glass before going to write it down on her tab. James grabbed her hand and Dom looked up at him, silently pleading for him to let her go.

"Dom," he said. "You grew up as my cousin. You will always remain my cousin,"

"I'm sure you will," she said sarcastically drowning the drink of the firewhiskey before getting up and walking away. James grabbed the jacket off the back of the chair she was sitting in and followed after her in desperation. He winked at the girls he had been with when he had seen her before following her out the front door.

"Dom!" he said. She continued walking fast until he ran in front of her and walked backwards at her pace. "What's wrong with you remaining my cousin? Technically, we were always cousins,"

"Why do you care?!" shouted Dom throwing her hands in the air. She stopped completely which he soon followed. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her as her hands rested on her hips. "Why do you care if I remain your cousin or not?"

"Because you are my best friend!" He made intense gestures with his hands just to prove his point.

"No!" shouted Dom. "Lauren is my best friend and Gage is your best friend! It's been that way since we were little and you know that!"

"Not to me!" shouted James. "Dom, you have always been my best friend, even if you didn't know that!" Dom snatched the blue leather jacket that was in his hands and looked at him.

"I don't believe that," She started walking away and James ran a hand through his hair.

"Please stay, Dom, please," he was practically begging her to stay with him. She squeezed her eyes shut but continued to walk, slower this time, showing him that she was conflicted.

"Why should I?" she asked, her wavering.

"Because I..." he trailed off and ran his frustrated grip through his hair. "Because I..." he started again and once again, failed to speak. She walked at a faster pace and James watched her go. James shook his head, gripped his hair, and looked down. Knowing she should soon be gone and he might not ever have the courage again, he shouted,

"Because I'm in love with you!"

* * *

Lauren and Albus apparated into the Potter Manor (via Albus) and walked up the long hallway towards the big oak doors. He placed a hand on it and grabbed Lauren. They slipped through the oak doors and Albus tugged Lauren through. The grand hall towered over both of them and the chandelier was brightening up the long corridor.

"James, did you find her?" Ginny Potter popped around the corner and she saw the two. "Oh Albus, where have you been? Oh hello Lauren,"

"Hello, Ms. Potter," said Lauren.

"Where did you run into each other?"

"The diner," said Albus. "She was there when I walked in,"

"Its just Sundays, at the pub where people are drinking,"

"I completely understand," said Ginny wrapping her arm around Lauren. She guided Lauren to the living room and Harry looked up from the potions book that his daughter was reading. Lily saw Lauren and smiled brightly.

"Hi Lauren!" Teddy walked in from the kitchen and smiled at Lauren with his hair her favorite color, a bright turquoise blue.

"Nice hair Teddy,"

"It's your favorite color if I remember correctly,"

"You are spending way to much time with me,"

"Did he find her?" asked Harry.

"Harry!"

"Whose James trying to find?" questioned Lauren looking at the two parents.

"Dom," Ginny answered.

"What's wrong with Dom?" questioned Lauren. Her mind was racing. The thought ran through her head a thousand times as the two parents gave each other a look. "Please, you guys know she's been like the sister Justin never was," Albus laughed, "Ever since we were little. Is something wrong?" Ginny looked at Lauren and fiddled with her hands. "Ms. Potter,"

"The entire family found out today," said Teddy. Lauren whipped her head at him and looked at him in complete shock.

"They found out?"

"Yeah," Lauren knew which secret was found out by his facial expression. Lauren put a hand to her mouth, turned to Albus giving him a look of sorrow, and ran down the foyer. There was a loud pop and everyone turned to Teddy.

"She figured it out in her third year," said Teddy. "I did too. There has always been some doubt in her mind and that's why she hasn't said anything. Plus I'm pretty sure James told her this morning when he went to the diner but she's a very doubtful person. You just confirmed it,"

"How much time do you two spend together?" questioned Lily. Teddy laughed and took a drink.

"You'd be surprised," he said. He took another and disappeared back into the kitchen. Albus, who was also hyper aware of his baby sister, who gripped the potions book just _that _much tighter.

* * *

"Because I love you!" shouted James. Dominique stopped and her fingers suddenly became numb. She almost believed it but he was James Sirius Potter and he chased after girls on a normal basis. Now that she wasn't a real cousin, she was just another bird in a skirt. She turned to him.

"Don't make me laugh," said Dominique.

"What is that supposed to bloody mean?" said James walking towards her. "I just told you I bloody love you and what do you say, 'Don't make me laugh',"

"Please," said Dom sarcastically, "Like _you _would be capable of love. I've seen what you've done to women, James. You lie to them, you make them feel special, and then you sleep with them then you never see them again. You aren't capable of love, James Sirius Potter, and you never will be,"

"That's a lie," he said. Dom saw tears in his eyes but she didn't deserve him. _She wasn't going to give in to his games._ "Dom, you obviously can't tell when I'm telling the truth anymore,"

"Yes," said Dom. "I can,"

"No you can't!" said James.

"Really cause I remember just last week, you were telling your mom you spent the night at Charlie's house but you were out drinking," said Dom. "Again! You've been abusing it ever since you turned seventeen,"

"Well I've been trying to get you off my mind since like forever!" shouted James. Dom crossed her arms and looked at him disbelieving. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"You can't do anything," said Dom. "I've known your past and I've known your record. You hit on girls like no body's business. You're only saying all-" She gestured widely to prove her point. "-this because you found out that I'm adopted!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're intoxicated!" shouted Dominique. "So are Scorpius and Rose probably. They're both your friend and cousin. You should go find them,"

"They're your friends too!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No!" shouted James. "I am not leaving you alone till you tell me why!"

"Before now, I didn't have to give you a reason!"

"Well that was before a lot of things!"

"Like what?!"

"It was before I nearly kissed Lauren!" shouted James. Dominique's eyes widened and James's eyes closed. He tossed his head back and rubbed the bridge of his eyes. Why the hell did he just say that? He had talked to Lauren earlier today at the diner that Albus goes to (apparently she goes too) and she said that it was fine and told him that she knew all along he had been in love with her. They had agreed never to speak of it then there he went and _spoke of it_!

"You kissed Lauren?!"

"Nearly kissed!" corrected James snapping his head back towards her. He looked into her green eyes and his heart hardened. She didn't feel the same. He thought it had been mutual between them and Lauren had encouraged him that it was, even if she hadn't known of it yet.

"_Trust me, James," _Lauren had said. _"Ever since I met her, I've been able to read Dominique like a potions book. She's in love with you, James." _She had reached over and grasped his hand._ "I've seen the way she looks at you." _But Lauren was wrong for once.

She wasn't in love with him.

Why isn't that worth it?

James looked at her as she looked at him. For the first time in his seventeen years of existence, he felt like crying. Even when he was little and he wanted something, he never cried. He just threw many things until he got someone's attention. He didn't cry when he fell off his toy broomstick and broke an arm, he didn't cry when his mum accidently hit him with a door and he fell down the flight of stairs, and he certainly didn't cry when Lauren hit him with a broomstick when he was little.

But here he was, crying over Dominique Apolline whatever the fuck her last name was-Weasley. He looked up at her with her dirty blonde hair wrapped up behind her head and her tight black shirt and her bright aqua colored shorts and her black sandals. He could tell she was intoxicated from the slight bloodshot eyes she had.

"Alright," said James running his hands through his hair. "Whatever. Yeah I'm intoxicated, whatever, guess I just say stupid stuff _all _the time," He turned around and let the tears escape. Dom turned, letting her tears fall, as she walked away. James dug his hands into his pockets and continued to walk. Maybe he could go to the diner and see if Lauren was still there. He turned the corner and there she was.

She was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back. She wore a pair of red shorts with a black tank top. She wore heels and her hair was down. The clothes were different but the hair was the same. She raised a curious eyebrow as her fingers folded together.

"She doesn't believe you," she said. "She wants to but she's looking too much into the pass,"

"Lauren," he said. "Can't you just give it up?"

"No," said Lauren with a smirk of a smile. "I can't give you. I'm a shipper James, I've been shipping you two ever since I was in third year. That's when I figured out about Dom. It was pretty easy. Neither of her parents or their parents or _their _parents had the same hair and eye color as her, James," He laughed and pinched his eyes.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier?"

"Nope. You know me," said Lauren. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She massaged his head and she cocked her head. "Are you crying?" she questioned. James sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist before running the other through her hair. Lauren wiped away the tears streaking down his cheeks before pulling him into a hug. James buried his head into her shoulder and held her close.

The door of the pub opened and Rose and Scorpius walked out. They were holding onto each other laughing like complete maniacs. Lauren looked at them over James's shoulder. James pulled away and glanced at them.

"How intoxicated are you two?"

"We going to Hoggie Warts?" questioned Rose leaning towards Scorpius. "I wanna go to Hoggie Warts, Papa," Scorpius threw his head back laughing from the firewhiskey.

"I'll take her," said Lauren. "And owl her mother, tell her she's at my house,"

"Ok," said James. "I'll take the drunken son of a bitch,"

"Ms. Malfoy is very nice. I can see where Isla got it,"

"Fine," said James. "I'll take the drunken grandson of a son of a bitch,"

"I'll take that. I never liked his Grandpa Lucius, he's weird," said Lauren letting him go. She ruffled his hair before walking over to her best friend. "I know these things, just like I know her, she'll come around," James nodded and the duo disappeared from the Magical community with a pop. James grabbed Scorpius by the hair and disappearing.

* * *

Dominique sat on the nearby motel steps with her hands on her eyes. Tears were falling down and fast ruining all her makeup and mascara.

"She's over here!" said a deep voice. Dom pulled her hands away from her eyes to look at the damage her tears caused. "Tori!"

"I'm coming, Gar!" Dom looked up to see her "adopted" sister running towards her dragging Garrick Ollivander who was dressed in jeans, a tee, and carrying one of her favorite jackets. The duo ran over and Tori sat next to her. Garrick ran over and crouched in front of her.

"Dom," said Victorie, "You have to go home,"

"No," said Dom. "I'm not going back. Not after what they did! They could have told me from the very beginning but _no! _They didn't! Vic, I am not going back to that house!"

"Dom," said Victorie sadly grasping her friend's/adopted sister's hand.

"Then go to Lauren's," said Garrick. Dom looked up at him shocked. "Well you can't go back to my house because you'll punch my brother, you can't go to the Potters because of James-"

"You told him!" shouted Dom towards Victorie.

"I figured it out just like everyone else in our little groups but most of the Hogwarts student class," said Garrick, "And you can't go to any of the Weasleys because they'll contact your parents,"

"Ok," said Dom. "I'll go to..." She passed out and leaned forward. Garrick caught her softly in his arms and looked at Victorie with a sad expression. He held out a scarred hand and Victorie looked at him. She took his hand and he squeezed hers comforting her. They both stood up and Dom's legs reached the middle of Garrick's calves as he held her up. Her shoulders were hanging over his and her head had fallen into a sleeping position.

"She'll be fine, Tori," said Garrick. "She always is,"

"I know," Dom's hands balled in fists, one surrounding the leather jacket, and her mouth parted slightly.

"James," she whispered. Victorie gasped in surprise and her hands flew to her mouth. Tears began leaking and she looked at Garrick.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I thought you were just kidding about her being in love with him," said Victorie, "But she's really in love with him?"

"Yeah," said Garrick, "She's in love with him,"

"And he's in love with her,"

"She doesn't want to believe it,"

"I know she doesn't," whispered Victorie gripping Garrick's hand tighter. "Come on, let's get her to Lauren's so you can sneak back home," Garrick nodded and gripped her hand as their fingers laced together.

With a loud _crack _the three disappeared on spot, Dom's blue leather jacket dropped to the pavement.

* * *

So I hoped you guys liked it. I decided to get the couples going and this is what I came up with (yes I know that James and Dominique are _supposed _to be dear cousins but you know what, I don't know why and I don't know how but I ship them ... and ... you know ... this happened).

But yeah, there is a little tid bit of each other the main couples in this chapter. Can you find them? (Review telling me them all please?)

Also back story, Fred is alive in this one and George isn't married to Angelina (he's married to Jamie who appeared in the last chapter). And since Fred is alive, I don't think George would pay tribute to someone who is alive and plus, having two Freds would be utterly confusing, so their son is Gage and their daugther, Julia, is appearing in a couple of chapters.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this story and I'm working on a dream cast so you can put faces with the names. Plus I'm also working on a cover art for the story so I hope you'll guys will stick around this story since I love you readers so much. _  
_

Review? Please?


	5. Family Drama

_Hey guys, I am back. Did you miss me? I am sorry. It took me so long to write this. I couldn't get really good inspiration so that's one of the reasons it took so long. Another is I had a few projects to do and I'm still in the middle of one so. Yeah. There's a possibility that I might not update till school is out for summer. I am so sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

When Victorie was in school, she loved to paint. Normal artists like a canvas or a piece of paper but Victorie was something completely different. She liked to paint her hair and her makeup. The girls in her Gryffindor dorm would let her paint on their arms when she was bored or doing their makeup on their dates' occasion. They trusted her. She also loved her nails as a canvas.

People were her canvases and they were fine with that.

Victorie Weasley didn't really need makeup but she loved to paint over her complexion and her silvery blonde hair (the Veela hair seemed to dim it enough that it washed off the first time in the shower or it would be gone the next morning). She didn't like her Veela genes and covered them up.

Victorie Weasley popped out of bed and headed over to her massive closet that she used to share with Dom, as it combined their two rooms. She opened the door and looked at the half empty closet. She suddenly remembered that Dom had moved out of the house. Her bright smile dimmed a little bit but she sighed and slapped her cheeks.

"I will not be upset," she told herself. She smiled again before picking out the outfit for the day. Her color for the trip there was Gryffindor red. Setting her outfit on her bed, she walked over towards the chestnut vanity. Several different bottles littered the wooden surface and Victorie smiled. Her fingers drifted across the bottles until she finally decided on one.

She picked up the dark red bottle and smiled in satisfaction. So grabbing her brush and a few locks of her hair, she began to paint.

* * *

Her mother walked in after Victorie had painted many streaks of red and gold on her top layer of the silvery blonde hair. Victorie had started on her eye shadow when her mother shrieked in shock and astonishment.

"What did you do to your hair?!" shouted Fleur. Victorie smiled in satisfaction once again please that she had frightened her mom. Usually, she would do her hair in the compartment but she figured it would be less time consuming if she wasn't on a train with no mirror that had occasional bumps.

"I'm putting make up on," she said bluntly. She had already changed into her favorite pair of skinny jeans along with her gold tank top with a red leather jacket. She had gotten the jacket with Dom for her past birthday when they got out of school. They didn't get to celebrate it to the beginning of August because many people were that Victorie had wanted there were on vacation at different times.

Victorie picked up her wand and with a flick, all of her dyes and makeup were into the small coin pouch in front of her. Victorie walked over to the closet where she had already packed up all her clothes and shoes. She grabbed the only pair that was still on the shoe shelf. She slipped on the red flats and looked to see her mom in the door way.

"Are you mad at me?" questioned Fleur.

"No of course not," Victorie answered quickly. She walked out of her room and downstairs. Louis was giving their father the cold shoulder as well. She grabbed some pumpkin juice and ignored her father's shouts about her hair. She walked over to the table and kissed Louis's head. He pushed her away playfully and she laughed running a hand through his dark blonde hair as she sat down.

Neither one of them had gotten the red trademark of Weasleys which was different but both were kind of glad that they didn't. That hair was a complete and utter pain to control. Victorie cannot mess with either Lily or Rose's hair because it was so hard to take control of. Rose's was the worst of all. Gage had also gotten the hair but Victorie knew it wasn't as bad as the Potter hair.

Bill and Fleur looked at their kids who were talking as if their parents weren't there. Louis was talking about sitting in a compartment with Isla, Lily, Justin, and their mutual friend, Isabella. Victorie said that she would spend part of the ride with the girls and then spend some time with Garrick.

"You know that means that you'll have to sit with the Marauders, right?" questioned Louis. Victorie rolled her eyes.

"They've become manageable over the summer," said Victorie. "I wish Lauren was here but she's on vacation in the Bahamas right now,"

"She'll be tan now,"

"Hopefully she'll take that stupid clip out of her hair," said Victorie. "She needs to realize how pretty she actually is and stop hiding her hair in that clip,"

"It's her grandmother's,"

"I know that,"

"You guys are mad at us,"

"Stop trying to change her,"

"Victorie, Louis,"

"I'm not," Victorie countered. "I'm trying to help her blossom,"

"Well-"

"HEY!" shouted Bill. Both kids calmly looked over at them then back towards the other.

"Do you know where Dom is?" questioned Louis.

"I don't know, isn't she up in her room?" she said, sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I remember now," She sent a glare towards her parents and chugged her pumpkin juice. The two kids sat in silence and Fleur crossed her arms. Victorie looked at her. "I can't believe I ever trusted you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Fleur. Victorie stood up and shoved her hands onto the glass table in frustration. Her ring that she had put on gave a loud _click _on the glass as she hoped there was a crack.

"Do you even realize what happened?" she questioned. "You told us a lie our _entire _life! When this came out, did you expect us to be all happy and forgive you for lying to us? Dominique was my best mate and my sister. She still is in some way my sister and I would forgive you for a bit until I remember that you lied to me and to Louis and to Dom!"

"Victorie," said Fleur.

"NO!" she shouted. "Shut up!" Bill and Fleur flinched from their daughter's sharpness. "You should have told us, earlier like when we were five and couldn't hate you! Now, we're teenagers and barely home because of Hogwarts. Those two things make it so much _easier_ to hate you two. You probably told our aunts and uncles to not think of Dom as adopted so they probably forgot! Nothing is going to be the same anymore!"

"Vic," said Bill.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Victorie, on the verge of crying. Louis grabbed her arm and Victorie walked upstairs. "Louis, come get me when we're leaving for the station," Victorie walked into her room to see James Sirius on her bed looking at the enchanted ceiling that showed the clouds. James looked at Victorie and patted his chest.

She closed the door and walked over to her cousin. She laid down on her comfortable bed and used her cousin's shoulder as a pillow.

"You are right, you know?"

"I know," said Victorie. She turned and buried her eyes into her cousin's shoulder and cried. "What else have they lied about..." she trailed off. James patted her back and let her cry.

* * *

Lauren walked through the hallway of the Hogwarts train about an hour later. She looked in the various compartments searching for her Weasley friends. She wondered if they had fallen asleep or if they were having family arguments. She was busy looking through compartments that she didn't notice the black haired boy up ahead. If she had, she wouldn't have run smack dab into him.

"Well I didn't know you felt that way about me, Longbottom." Lauren looked up at Albus and glared not realizing she was holding onto him.

"I do not feel that way about you," she stated. "Have you seen Rose, or Vic, or Dom?"

"I think Dom is with Garrick," said Albus jetting a thumb over his shoulder. He shrugged. "Other than that, I have no idea. Have you seen Scorpius or James?" Lauren shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him. Noticing that they were still holding onto each other, they let go of each other. "Garrick is a few compartments in on the next train,"

"Ok," She had gone to move around him when they heard a voice calling their names. Turning their heads, they saw James running down the hallways. "James?" questioned Lauren.

"Victorie is the final car in the final compartment on the right," said James. "She's still crying from her fight with her parents. She needs us," Lauren ran around him at the word 'crying' and Albus grabbed James's shoulder.

"Garrick is with Dom in the next car on the fifteenth compartment," said Albus. "Can you go get them and tell them about Victorie? And find Scorpius and Rose."

"I'll try my best," said James. "But you know those two like to disappear," Albus nodded and started to run after Victorie. "Don't kiss her,"

"I'm not!" snapped Albus.

* * *

James opened the door of the fifteenth compartment on the third train car. Dom was sitting on the left of the compartment reading a novel. Garrick sat across from her with her bare feet propped up on his knees. Garrick had his dark hair flipped up in the front and flat down the back. He wore a red and gold striped shirt and jean shorts. He also had his grandfather's old watch on his wrist.

Dominique more stunning than ever considering what she had been going through. She wore a loose black and white tank top with one of Garrick's jacket. Her favorite pair of skinny jeans flattered her figure to an amazing extent. Her hair seemed longer than when he had last seen her a month ago when he had confessed. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey James," said Dom.

"Victorie is crying," he said simply. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Garrick was the first one by him and James only got, "She's in the last compartment of the last car," out before he was completely out of earshot. James turned to Dom who was starting to get up.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"She got into a fight with her parents," said James. "I had apparated into her bed room a little bit before because I figured she would have gone back to sleep and plus I wanted to talk to her." Dom nodded as she slipped her feet into her flats. She walked over to him and smiled her perfect smile.

"How are you?" she asked. James wondered if she meant to ask that question.

In the past month, he had, quite literally, gone mad. Lauren was with Dom and then in the Bahamas so she couldn't have helped any. Lily found out about his attraction to Dom and thought it was cute. His father lent him Grimmuld Place and James had spent the past month holed up in there to try and keep his sanity.

Except for the fact that she was on his mind every second of every minute of every hour of every single day for the entire month.

"I've been good," he said. She smiled and they headed towards the back of the train. James was walking behind her so he was pretty sure that she didn't see when his jaw became tight when he really noticed that she was wearing his jacket.

* * *

James and Dominique reached the compartment and saw Victorie crying into Lauren's shoulder with Albus at her feet and Garrick beside her. Dominique placed a hand on Garrick's shoulder. Garrick let her sit down on his knee so she could sit near Victorie. Dom placed a hand on Victorie's shoulder and she immediately found her hand.

"What happened, Victorie?" questioned Dom as Lauren patted Victorie's part red-part gold-part silvery blonde hair.

"They had asked Louis and I if we were mad at them which obviously we were," said Victorie pulling away from Victorie. "It all just started flowing out and I couldn't stop it. Everything I have f-" The compartment door slid open and Scorpius walked in with Rose.

"I got your message," he said towards Albus. He then moved to sit on the opposite side of Lauren. Rose sat behind Albus and patted Victorie's leg. Victorie gave her a weak smile. James moved Rose behind Albus and sat next to her.

"Anyways," she said, softly. "Everything I have felt for the last month just flew out of my mouth all at once. I could not stop it. I tried but I was just so angry at them. I just wanted them to realize what they did..." she started to cry again and Dominique quickly got up from Garrick's lap. Garrick sent her a glance and pulled Victorie into a hug.

The rest of them sat in silence as Victorie clung to her best guy mate's shirt. Tears splashed onto Garrick's arm as Victorie's choked and sobbed. Lauren rubbed her back gently and Victorie gripped onto his arm like a death grip. One arm wrapped around him and gripped his shirt tightly. Dom sat on James feet and grabbed Victorie's hand rubbing the back with her thumb.

"Vic," said Dom. Victorie looked at her from her spot in Garrick's arms. The multi colored hair fell over her face as she looked at her. "You cannot hate them forever,"

"I know," said Victorie. "But it's just so hard to like them at the moment. They lied to all of us and told us that you were mine and Louis's older sister. How can I forgive them for that?"

"Vicky," said Dom. "She probably didn't know if you and Louis would accept it,"

"How would she not know?" questioned Victorie. "She raised us!"

"I don't know," said Dom. "But you need to hear her out," Victorie nodded and began to sit up but stayed safely in Garrick's arms. She continued to hold Dom's hand. Dom stood on her toes and braced herself by using James legs. James leaned forward and tapped Victorie's knee.

"Look Victorie," said James. "Back when I was first going to Hogwarts, I got in a huge fight with my dad right before I left. Al remembers this I'm sure," Albus nodded from his spot on the floor.

"It was about our parents babying him about what to take," said Albus.

"I remember that," said Lauren. "I was there because I left something." Albus nodded and James glared at the two of them.

"Anyways," said James. "I went off to Hogwarts the next day and only said goodbye to Al and Lily. I went to school and sat with Dom and Gage. I thought that was that but a day later, I got a letter from our Mum." Dom looked up at James to see a goofy smile on his face. "She told me how much she missed me and was upset that I had never said goodbye to her."

"What'd you do?" questioned Victorie.

"I, quite literally, jumped over to the desk to write her back about me being sorted into Gryffindor," said James. Everyone laughed quietly as James's face became serious once again. "But anyways, my point is that even if you get mad at them. Mine was to a lesser extent of course but they raised you, Dom, and Louis all the same and they raised you as brother and sisters."

"James," whispered Dom.

"No, listen to me," he told the girl at his feet. Lauren sent him a glance, their eyes caught for a split second, and Albus caught it. James turned back to Victorie. "At the end of the day, they are still your parents and they are still family. You need them just as much as they need you," Victorie looked up at him and reached out to hold his hand.

"Thank you, James," she whispered. James saw the look in her eyes and knew exactly what it was.

* * *

They stayed in the same compartment in almost the same position. Victorie moved to Garrick's lap and Albus took her spot. She draped her feet across his lap with an arm around Garrick's shoulder. Lauren propped her feet up on Scorpius's feet and Dominique altered between James's lap and the floor. The seriousness dissolved from the room and everybody was laughing.

Victorie had redone her makeup with the red eye shadow and her top eyes lined by gold eye liner. Her lips were glossed in a light pink gel. She had painted Dom's nails and Rose's as well. She started on Lauren's when Albus brought up an interesting factor.

"So Lauren, you cut your hair in the Bahamas?" Victorie looked around and noticed for the first time that Lauren's hair was in fact to her shoulder blades instead of close to her waist. Victorie had always wondered how in the world she had gotten all of the hair into a clip and eventually she had figured out it was filled with complicated twists and turns.

"I didn't even notice!" cried Victorie. "I always wondered when you'd cut your hair." Lauren laughed.

"I got tired of the complicated turns it takes to put my hair up," said Lauren. "Besides, long hair doesn't make me sneaky," Victorie chuckled, Rose high fived her, and Dom tapped her leg. Albus gave her a questioning glance and she shrugged before letting Victorie continue to paint her nails.

* * *

They all sat together at the Gryffindor table that evening. Lauren saw Justin sitting with Isabella Wood and Isla Malfoy at the Ravenclaw table. Lauren looked around the Gryffindor table to see Louis Weasley sitting with Lily Potter and Julia Weasley near the middle of the table. Lauren smiled and the groups talked excitedly. Lauren finally started laughing.

"This is so weird," she said.

"Who knew family drama could bring eight people like us so close together?" said Scorpius. The two shared glances and looked away suddenly. Albus noticed it and then pushed it off to the back of his head. The sorting came and went before Victorie noticed who now filled the usually refilled DADA chair on the staff table.

"Oh my Merlin," she said. She pointed at him and the group turned. Teddy Lupin, turquoise hair in all, was sitting at the staff table leaning over and talking to Neville Longbottom, Lauren's father.

"Oh dear," said Albus sarcastically. He leaned against Lauren in mockery. "Teddaro is our new teacher, Las. We aren't going to learn anything," Lauren laughed at his face and pushed him up into sitting up position. Dom sighed and leaned against her head. "What?" Albus questioned.

"It is so weird seeing you two getting along again," she said. "It's been so long. How long has it been, James, nine years?"

"Probably about eight," said James. The two wore matching thinking faces causing Albus to chuckle and Lauren to roll her eyes. Scorpius looked at Rose who was beginning to talk with Lauren about the upcoming classes.

"I think I'm going to like N.E.W.T.S. potions," said Rose, excitedly. "We get learn about the most powerful love potion in the world, Amortentia,"

"Yeah?" said Lauren. "Do they really?"

"You should know," said Albus. Lauren looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?"

"You already made it," he said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You did what now?" questioned Rose. She leaned across the table with a questioning eyebrow. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"It's called extra credit," said Lauren. "And being stuck in my room all day, I needed something to do,"

"You should have made butterbeer," said Victorie.

"Or firewhiskey," Lauren laughed.

"I can only make butterbeer," The boys looked at her shocked. "What?" she asked. "Headmistress Sprout is going to start her speech," In fact, the plump headmistress, Pomona Sprout, had begun to stand up behind the podium. Her short wavy gray hair was pulled back into a small bun with her small hat on her head.

"People are looking at us strangely," said Dom.

"So," said James, tapping her shoulder. "People always look at us, strangely."

"Yeah, but that's you guys," Headmistress Sprout coughed and the entire Great Hall, for the first time all night, went completely silent.

"Hello, first years," she said. A smile spread on her facial features allowing her perfectly white teeth towards the crowd. Lauren felt the normal blanket of warmth when she arrived here. "This year is going to a wonderful year. We have a few changes in staff. Professor Nicholas has decided to retire and his replacement is new professor, Astoria Malfoy," Scorpius looked up, shocked.

"She is also going to be the new Head of House for the Slytherins." Astoria Malfoy was a beautiful witch with long flowing dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. Today, she wore a green robe over a black dress with heels. She smiled towards her son and daughter before looking at the Slytherin table. She waved before sitting down again.

"How did I not see her?" questioned Scorpius. Rose shrugged.

"We also have another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," continued Professor Sprout. "I want you guys to meet my old student and former Auror, Teddy Lupin." Teddy stood up and waved at the crowd. People clapped and Lauren could hear Lily screaming down the table. Teddy bowed before sitting back down. Neville clapped his hand on Teddy's shoulder. Neville said something and Teddy began laughing. "I hope you guys have an excellent year, enjoy!"

The food appeared on the table and people began eating.

* * *

Dominique climbed the stairs of the Gryffindor girls' dorm but didn't stop at the seventh year dorm. She continued up the stairs until she reached a door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and the wooden stakes on the walls lit up. The room was a round shape and the bed across the room was also round and bigger than the normal bed. A desk was to the left and the adjacent wall to her right held the private bathroom. There was a dresser and a nightstand near the bed.

Dominique nearly started crying. She was so happy that she was Head Girl and got her own room. When she had gotten the news, it was before the family drama and Victorie's party. She had hugged her mother and she squealed with Victorie. Lauren was at the time in the vacation house with her Uncle Ernie and Aunt Susan. Rose soon joined in her congratulations.

There was a tap on her window and she looked over to see an owl floating outside. Dom made her way over to the window. The owl fluttered in and landed on the desk. Dom noticed it was her mother's personal owl. The owl gave her the letter in its beak before flying out the window. Dom opened the envelope and pulled out the three pieces of parchment inside.

_Dear Dominique, my daughter, _

_Please hear me out. I need to tell you something..._

* * *

_Hey, I hope you guys liked it. It took me forever to do this, I am so sorry about that. _

_I was planning on possibly doing a trailer for this story. I just need a song but I have no idea what to do for the song. Any suggestions anyone? _

_Review please, tell me how this chapter was and possibly a song suggestion. _


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, I decided that I am going to remake this story again (I know but this one has a lot of moving pieces so I need to plan it out better). Thank you so much for coming to read this story but I felt as if nobody liked it so I'm going to try and slow it down just a bit. I will post it sometime though so don't worry.

For the remake, prepare for some Albus/Lauren back-story, Scorose fighting, Victorie and Garrick relationship, Malfoy drama, etc (hopefully).

But yeah, I am sorry you guys but I do thank you for following and reviewing this story. If you guys liked it, I hope that you will look out for the remake of the story.

Once I upload the story (if I upload it at all and hopefully I will), I hope that you guys will come and find it.


End file.
